extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elasmobranchisaurus
frame|left Elasmobranchisaurus steinbachi is a species of dinosaur whose ancestors were amongst the species taken from the planet Earth at some point by the Permitted before the Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction event that led to the extinction of all of the dinosaurs with the exception of those which evolved into the birds. These were placed on Ghine, a planet specifically terraformed to allow the survival of Earth species for the Permitted to then hunt. This world was amongst those deemed "Evolution Permitted", and so of those dinosaurs and various other species inhabiting the planet, one group branched off and eventually evolved into the Elasmobranchisaurus. Still a member of the suborder theropoda, their ancestors had feathers, although the "Elasmos" have lost these due to a lack of use thanks to the heat and humidity of the region within which they reside. They are small, fast predators that rely on their pack mentality to bring down larger prey animals. Their name stems from the subclass Elasmobranchii, and is a reference to their facial structure, which resembles a shark. Although they are not prey to them, they are known to fear the apex predators of the region, the time-bending Chronosaurus. Statistics *'Species Type:' Warm-blooded Terrestrial Vertebrate *'Speech Style:' Clicks and calls between pack mates; calls are somewhat high-pitched. *'Lifestyle:' Pack-oriented predators *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Hunt (40% Success Rate) *'Armor:' Elasmos possess no armor, although their scales can protect against small injury, mostly caused from interaction with their environment such as scrapes and bruises. *'Defenses:' Elasmos rely mostly on swift agility and their pack's increased potential to spot a potential predator to survive, as they are not particularly large in any way. *'Weapons:' Elasmobranchisauruses hunt their prey with swift, agile motions, followed up with either clutching at the prey with their arms and bringing it to the mouth for a killing bite or biting larger prey until it is too injured from its wounds to fight back. The toe claws are more for stability then for attack; however, they have adapted an enlarged toe claw that is likely on its way to evolving into a killing claw. *'Tools:' While far from intelligent enough to create tools, their hands are used for manipulation. *'Method of Eating:' Elasmos eat and digest food in a way precisely congruent with other animals of the Dinosauria variety. *'Reproductive Rate:' It takes an Elasmobranchisaurus approximately 2 years to reach sexual maturity. Afterwards, they will breed thrice every year. *'Gestation:' 1 month before eggs are laid. *'Offspring Incubation:' 2.5 weeks before hatching. *'Number of Offspring:' 7-12 per clutch. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 10% — As they are a relatively small species, they are often fed upon by larger, more adept predators. *'Singular/Plural:' Elasmobranchisaurus/Elasmobranchisaurus Physiology An Elasmobranchisaurus evolved directly from dinosaurs from the planet Earth, and therefore have a similar physiology to them in nearly every way. The one major difference is that of their large eyes and snout, with the latter of these being lined with small organs similar in overall usage to ampullae of lorenzini, although they are designed for terrestrial use. This aids them in seeking out prey as well as in the hunting of said prey. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:Ghine Inhabitants Category:Original Content